The enzyme aldose reductase is involved in regulating the reduction of aldoses, such as glucose and galactose, to their corresponding polyols, such as sorbitol and galactitol. Sulfonyl pyridazinone compounds of formula I of this invention are useful as aldose reductase inhibitors in the treatment and prevention of diabetic complications of humans and other mammals associated with increased polyol levels in certain tissues (e.g., nerve, kidney, lens and retina tissue) of affected humans and other mammals.
French Patent Publication No. 2647676 discloses certain pyridazinone derivatives having substituted benzyl side chains and benzothiazole side chains as being inhibitors of aldose reductase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,528 discloses various aromatic carbocyclic oxophthalazinyl acetic acid compounds, as possessing aldose reductase inhibitory properties.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,140 discloses heterocyclic oxophthalazinyl acetic acid compounds as aldose reductase inhibitors.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,204 discloses pyridopyridazinone acetic acid compounds useful as aldose reductase inhibitors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,466 discloses a method for limiting or decreasing the extent of ischemic damage due to metabolic and ionic abnormalities of the heart tissue resulting from ischemic insult by treatment with a compound such as an aldose reductase inhibitor which reduces the NADH/NAD+ ratio and stimulates glycolysis to produce ATP.